From Heaven To Earth
by Rena-The-Heavy-Blade
Summary: Kagome, an angel and her sisters Sango and Rin are tring to find their true love so they can go back to heaven. What will happen when Kikyo, a devil angel, trys to kill them or make their love betray them.
1. Angels

"Inuyasha can you come here please?"  
  
"Sure Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo who stood behind a tall tree. "What do you want, Kikyo." He asked.  
  
"Can you um.... go out with me today?" Kikyo asked blushing slightly.  
  
"Uh…ok."  
  
"Great! Could you please pick me up at the park today at 7 o'clock?"  
  
"Sure." As Inuyasha walked home, he bumped into Miroku. "Sup, Miroku!"  
  
"Why hello, Inuyasha." Miroku said cheerfully. Suddenly, crazy girls surrounded them.  
  
"Please help me please Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he clinged to Inuyasha.  
  
"Wow, look at the time. I need to go." Inuyasha said then walked away leaving Miroku all alone.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled one last time then began to run away. Inuyasha walked to the park and spotted Kikyo.  
  
"Hello Kikyo."  
  
"Hello Inu-kun!" She cheerfully. Inuyasha took Kikyo's hand then began to walk to his house to start their homework. As they were doing their homework, Inuyasha saw a bright light come form the window.   
  
He stood up then ran out of the room towards the light as Kikyo continued her homework. Once he was in front of the light, he came face to face with a girl in a white dress who was tied to a rope with thorns.  
  
"Excuse me, but why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked the girl. The girl just stared at him confused.  
  
"You can see me?" The girl asked in an angelic voice.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Is your name Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it." Inuyasha asked a bit rudely.   
  
"Only you can set me free then I can grant you one wish.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha cut the thorns into pieces with his claws setting the girl free. "What are you?" He asked once she was free.  
  
"I am an Angel from heaven. What is your wish Inu-kun."  
  
"That is a hard question."  
  
"Ok. Why don't you think about it?" Inuyasha thought hard until he finally came to an answer.  
  
"I wish for you to stay on earth." Once the words left his mouth, a bright pink light went out of the girl's body then shot up into the sky. The girl then just stood there as the light vanished.  
  
"My name is Kagome and I will be guiding you to good stuff in life, nya."  
  
"Ok. Could you follow be back to the tree?"  
  
"Ok, nya."  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her back to the room where he was before doing homework with Kikyo.  
  
"Hey Kikyo, I would like you to meet Kagome. Kagome, meet Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he introduced the two.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kagome." Kikyo said as she narrowed her eyes at the young girl who stood shyly next to Inuyasha.   
  
"It is so nice to meet you too, Kikyo-sama, nya." Kagome said softly bowing her head in respect to her elder. "I need to go to find my sister now."   
  
"Ok. When you do, please come back." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ok. I will." Kagome walked out of the house and into the city but nobody was able to see her since she was an angel. As Kagome walked she tried to figure out how Kikyo could see her.  
  
Her conclusion was, that she probably had the gift to also see angels. Fifteen minutes later, Kagome arrived at her house, which she used to live in when she was still alive. Kagome walked up the stairs leading up to the house. Once in front of the door, she took a deep breath and opened it. As she walked in, she began to look for her sister, Sango.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" A girl with brown hair in a red gown and wings on her back yelled running over to her.  
  
"Sango! I have been looking all over for you!" Kagome said happy that she found who she was looking for.  
  
"Did you see Rin? I know she is around here somewhere." Sango said looking around her surroundings.  
  
"Did you check her room?"  
  
"No. I'll go check right now."  
  
"May I come?"  
  
"Sure, the more, the better." Sango turned around and began to go to Rin's room with Kagome following close behind. As they walked in, they found another girl with black hair and brown eyes wearing a yellow gown with wings similar to Sango's and Kagome's except a bit smaller on her back, playing DDR.  
  
"RIN!" Sango yelled happily  
  
"Nani?" Rin asked still playing the game.  
  
"Stop playing already!"  
  
"Why? I like this game!" Rin said in a whiny voice.  
  
"Because this is not your room anymore this is my room so stop playing my DDR!" Sango screamed.  
  
"Oh alright." Rin stopped playing then turned off the game. She then walked over to Kagome. "Kagome do you want to go to the park?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to!" Kagome replied happily.  
  
"Sango, Kagome and I are going to the park."  
  
"I'll go also."   
  
"Ok." Sango, Kagome, and Rin concentrated hard so they could turn into their human forms. A bright light engulfed them then dispersed showing them in there human forms. Kagome wore a white tank top that showed a bit of her cleavage and her belly button with a short blue jean skirt that hugged around her tiny waist.   
  
On her feet were white sandals that made her an inch taller. Sango and Rin wore the same except Sango's tank top and sandals were red and Rin's were yellow. As they walked on the sidewalk, men began to stare and drool. The girls looked at eachother then began to run away from them.  
  
"That was close." Sango said huffing and puffing.  
  
"Yeah, too close." Rin said huffing and puffing also. Kagome rolled her eyes but then stooped when she spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha-kun, nya!" Kagome yelled as she began to wave her hand around in the air trying to get his attention. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and walked over to Kagome, Sango and Rin. Rin looked at Inuyasha then at his companion, Kikyo.  
  
"Sango-Chan, do you sense a devil aura coming form her?" Rin asked as she whispered into Sango's ear.  
  
"I do but I do not think Kagome knows about it because she is just a beginner angel finding a loved one."  
  
"Then we must help her!" 


	2. Kikyou The Devil Angel

"We will. But we first have to tell her why she came back to earth then we'll tell her." Sango whispered back.  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
"Sango! Rin!" Kagome yelled standing in front of them.  
  
"Nothing!" They both shouted jumping up in surprise.  
  
"Sure." Kagome said slowly watching the two closely. "Sango, Rin, I would like you to meet Inuyasha-kun and Kikyo."  
  
"Hello." They both answered again.  
  
"Uh, hello." Inuyasha answered slowly. He felt uneasy when the two answered at the same time. "Do they normaly do that?" He asked as he whispered into Kagome's ear.  
  
"Only when they are hiding things from me." Kagome whispered back.  
  
"Hello." Kikyo answered coldly.  
  
"I'm Sango." Sango said smiling at Kikyo.  
  
"I'm Rin." Rin said.  
  
:  
  
"And I'm Kagome and this is Inuaysha-kun!" Kagome added trying to make a joke. Rin and Sango looked at her then began to laugh along with Kagome and Inuyasha. Kikyo just stood there bordly and waited as the four stopped laughing.   
  
"So where are you two heading off to? I thought you wanted me to meet you at your house?"  
  
"Kikyo started to get hungry so I thought we'd go grab a bite to eat. Want to join us?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"We were actually heading to the park." Sango said grabbing Kagome and pulled her towards her and Rin.  
  
"Oh. Ok then. Well I'll meet you later Kagome. At my house ok?"   
  
"Sure. Bye Inu-kun!" Kagome waved as she was dragged by Sango to the park. "Sango! Could you stop pulling my arm! Your hurting me!" Kagome whined.  
  
"Opps! Sorry Kagome." Sango let go of her arm and smiled sheepishly at Kagome.   
  
"Kagome, we need to talk." Rin said once they entered the park.  
  
"What do we need to talk about?"  
  
"You know when we were in heaven?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well you took a test, well all of us did." Rin said.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, we failed the test so now we each have to go and find a guy who can see us in our angel form then we have to try to get them to fall in love with us." Sango explained.  
  
"Oh. Inuyasha can see me."  
  
"Yes he can but we have a problem with that." Rin said uneasily.  
  
"What's the problem?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Kikyo is a devil angel."  
  
"What's a devil angel?"  
  
"It's and angel who needs to bring a person that they love back to hell with them." Sango explained.  
  
"So Kikyo is trying to take Inuyasha to hell with him?"   
  
"Yes." Rin and Sango said at the same time.  
  
"Then we must stop her!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Ok then, we will but could Sango and I try to find our guys first?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. I can deal with Kikyo by my self."  
  
"Great!" We'll meet tomorrow at the house at 3 o'clock ok?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sure. See ya!" Kagome waved and watched as her sisters left. "We'll then. I'm now on my own." Kagome turned around and headed to Inuyasha's house to wait for him.  
  
A/N There's your second chapter! Hoped you liked it. Now please take the time and review please.  
  
First part was written by: Rena-the-heavyblade  
  
Second part was written by: ClumsyGoth 


	3. Kouga

Thx for for reading my story and I hope you leave a review.  
  
Kagome was standing in front of Inuyasha;s door and saw Inuyasha outside with Kikyou, but somebody rushed to Kagome in a huge hurracane and it was a buy inside there!  
  
"Hello."He said.  
  
"Konnichiwa, and who are you?" Kagome said while bowing her head.  
  
"My name is Kouga."  
  
Inuyasha, then saw Kouga with Kagome and got really angry.  
  
"KOUGA!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Well, Hello Mutt-face."  
  
"Mutt-face?" Kagome wondered to herself.  
  
"Stay away from Kagome!"  
  
"Why not, you already have Kikyou and I will think I will take Kagome with me." Kouga said while taking Kagome's hand and pulling her away form Inuyasha's house.  
  
"Where are you taking me, Kouga?" Kagome said in a gentle voice.  
  
"I am taking you to my house, and do you have a problem with that."  
  
"Ring Ring." Kagome's cell phone rang.  
  
Kagome pick it up.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Kagome."  
  
"Why, hello Sango-Chan."  
  
"Kagome, please come home now!"  
  
"Ok, Sango-Chan, but please do not yell."  
  
"Ok! Bye!" Sango said cheerfull then hung up. Kouga released Kagome's hand. Once he did, Kagome began to walked away.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"I am going to go to my house since my sisters called me." Kagome replied calmly.  
  
"Ok but stay away from mutt-face." Kagome didn't hear as she spread opened her wings and flew into the sky. She flew to her house and into Sango's room.  
  
"I'm back." Kagome said gently.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha said to her.  
  
"Hello, Inu-Kun!"  
  
"Hey Kagome, do you want to go to the mall?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Hey can I come too," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Sure. You can bring anyone who you want."  
  
"Ok."   
  
"Wait!" Kagme shouted. Kagome had almost forgotten to take a shower. "I am going to take a shower first ok."  
  
"Ok." The two answered. Kagome went over to her draws and took out some clothes then went to the bathroom. Kagome took a shower 15 minute shower then got out to change. She wore a white shirt that was showed her whole back and a short baby blue skirt.  
  
"I am ready!" Kagome annouced to everyone. When Kagome turned to Inuyasha, she caught him staring and starting to drool. "Inuyasha-kun. Hello, Inuyasha-kun." Kagome said while she waved her hand back and forth in front of his face. Inuyasha snapped out of his daydream and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Oh sorry." Inuyasha apologized blushing.  
  
"It is ok, nya."  
  
"Then lets go to the mall!" Sango yelled excitedly.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha spotted Kikyo out in her car. He walked over and climbed in. Kagome did not go in the car, but she rode on her roller blades instead. Sango and Rin did the same as Kagome but they chose to wear helmets. Kagome didn't put hers on because if she fell she could just use her wings to catch herself. 


	4. Miroku, Shopping, and Sesshomaru

They arrived at the mall in a half-hour. The angel's were tired but once they stepped into the mall, they were filled with new energy. "YAY! The mall the mall!" They cheered.  
  
"Oi! That hurts my ears!" Inuyasha whined.  
  
"Sorry Inu-kun, nya!" Kagome said softly as she reached up to rub his ears. He leaned into her touch purring softly. "Look guys! He purrs!" Kagome yelled to the other girls.  
  
"Really?! Can we touch them too?!" Sango and Rin asked running over to her then tried to touch Inuyasha's ears also.  
  
"Hell no! They are my ears!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"But Kagome's touching them!" Rin said pointing to where Kagome's hands were.  
  
"Oi wench! What are you doing?" Finally realizing what she was doing. ((He must be really stupid if he didn't know she was touching them in the first place but that's our Inu-kun!))  
  
"Oh stop it Inu-kun, aya! I know you like it."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said while blushing.  
  
"Could you stop acting like children now?" Kikyo asked bordly. The three angels turned around and glared at Kikyo.  
  
"We are not acting like children. We are acting like females!" Sango snapped.  
  
"Oh quit your whining." Rin muttered referring to Kikyo.  
  
"Yeah it's geti...AH! HENTAI!" Sango screamed when she felt someone touch her ass. She turned around quickly then hit the person that had touched her.  
  
THUMP! "Ow!" The guy on the floor said. He wore a purple shirt with baggy blue jeans. "Man you have a good punch." He said rubbing his jaw where Sango had hit him.  
  
"You hentai!" Sango screamed who is currently being held back by Rin and Kagome.  
  
"Ah! What a lovely lady! What is your name?" The guy asked.  
  
"Sango, now prepare to die!" She yelled still struggling against her sisters.  
  
"Well lovely lady's, my name is Miroku." The guy who just told the angels his name said as he stood up.  
  
"Your name should be Hentai!" Sango yelled while giving him a death glare.  
  
"Yo Miroku! Being a hentai again?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I was only introducing myself to this nice fine shapely women who was standing in front of me just wanting me to come over and save her."  
  
"Oh stop it! Just ask her out already."  
  
"Nani?! With this pervert?!" Sango screamed.  
  
"Sango! This could be it!" Rin hissed in her ear.  
  
"What could?" She hissed back.  
  
"You know what! To get back to heaven!"  
  
"But..." Rin and Kagome glared at her. "Fine! I'd love to go out with you Hen...Miroku-sama!" Sango said trying to be all chipper.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Miroku shouted. "I think you two are wrong!" Sango hissed at Rin and Kagome before she was pulled away by Miroku.  
  
"I'll have her back by 7." Miroku yelled still pulling Sango away from the group.  
  
"So what should we do now?" Inuyasha asked. Rin and Kagome looked at eachother and smiled.  
  
"Shopping!" They shouted.  
  
"Oh Kami help me!" Inuyasha said looking up to the sky. For two hours, the angels shopped. They now are sitting in the food court with bags of clothing munching on oden and ramen with a grumpy hanyou and a bored Kikyo filling her nails.  
  
"Mmmm! This is good!" Rin said.  
  
"Very good!" Kagome added.  
  
"Well well well. If it isn't my half brother Inuyasha and three wenches." A man said who had the same silver hair and golden eyes as Inuyasha but with markings on his face and a fluffy thing on his shoulder.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I needed to get some supplies." He answered emotionless.  
  
"Uh, sir?" Rin asked shyly.  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru asked moving his eyes in her direction.  
  
"Is that a tail on your shoulder?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. It looks kawaii on you." She said out loud to herself. Sesshomaru stared at her closely. He heard her and what she had said, triggered something within.  
  
"What's your name?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"My name is Rin." Rin said blushing then noticed that he was staring at her.  
  
"Wait, You are the girl from before." Sesshoumaru exclaimed.  
  
Flashback  
  
As Rin was picking flowers in the flower field, someone was watching her closely. When Rin noticed this she ran away.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"So you where the guy who was staring at me?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, sorry." He said blushing a bit.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"The mall will be closing in five minutes!" Said a voice from the intercom. The group said their good-byes and left to their homes to sleep.

Chapter written by ClumsyGoth

AOL: ClumsyGoth01

E-mail: Kenshin84optonline.net

MSN: same as e-mail


	5. Wacdonald's

Disclaimer: He's already owned.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"KAGOME, WAKE UP!" Sango yelled while she knocked on her door trying to wake her up for the past five minutes now.  
  
"I am up! I'm in the shower!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Oh, ok." Kagome took a shower for quite awhile. When she was finished she put on a baby blue tank-top and baggy hip hugger red jeans.  
  
"That felt so good!" Kagome said then bumped into Sango.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sorry, Sempai." Kagome said while she bowed over and over again.  
  
"Kagome, it is ok!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Ok." Kagome and Sango went to get Rin. When they did, they noticed that she wasn't in her room.  
  
"Sango, is Rin outside?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Let me check." Sango said.  
  
"I'll go too."  
  
"Ok." Kagome and Sango were on there way out until they saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Hojo. They found Rin somewhere and walked over to the boys.  
  
"Why, hello there Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Kikyo." The boys said.  
  
"Where is Kikyo?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.  
  
"Behind you, Kagome." Kikyo said from behind her. Kagome turned around and Sango and Rin looked behind Kagome. Kikyo kicked Kagome's back leg making her fly backwards into someone's strong arms.  
  
"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Kagome as she blushed a bright red. Inuyasha went over to Kikyo grabbed her hands then walked to the Wacdonald's. Soon, the others followed. Kagome, Sango, and Rin were at one table while the rest were at a different table, which was larger. A man came up to their table and took their order then went to Inuyasha's table to take theirs. When Kagome and her group were finished eating they paid and walked out of Wacdonald. Inuyasha then came out to get them but they were already gone. He only found a feather at the entrance. He walked back into the restaurant to go get Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha, you want to go take a walk at the park when we finished?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but I need to find Kagome."  
  
"Ever since she came you keep on worrying about her." Kikyo said in a sad voice.  
  
"How about I go get her and we go to the park together?"  
  
"Ok!" Kikyo said in a fake cheerful voice.  
  
"Sayonara for now, Kikyo." Inuyasha walked out of the Wacdonald's and walked to Kagome's house.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"May I ask who is there?" A familiar voice asked on the other side of the door.  
  
"Um... Is Kagome there?" Inuyasha asked shifting from foot to foot.  
  
"This is her."  
  
"It's me, Inuyasha. You want to come to the park with me and Kikyo?"  
  
"Oh... I am busy, Inuyasha-kun, aya."  
  
"Oh, ok. Do you think next time it could just be you and me?"  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha walked back to Wacdonald's and to pick up Kikyo. She looked behind him and saw no one.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Oh... She couldn't come." Inuyasha said a bit disappointingly.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Koga yelled.  
  
"What is it now Koga." Inuyasha replied growling low.  
  
"Stay away from Kagome because she is my woman!" Koga said angrily.  
  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled causing the whole restaurant to be quiet.  
  
"That's right! Well I better get going."  
  
"She is not your woman!" Inuyasha yelled back before he left.  
  
"She is mine! You have Kikyo!" Koga yelled back.  
  
"That is right but I like Kagome better." Inuyasha said out load. 'Did I just say that!' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"You like Kagome and I am going to tell Kikyo!" Koga said while walked to Kikyo's house which was a across the street. Kikyo had left when Koga made his announcement. She was too tired to listen to them bicker and she knew it would take awhile till they stopped.  
  
"Please don't!" Inuyasha begged.  
  
"Only for one thing." Koga said as he stopped and turned around to face Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok what."  
  
"You can't take Kagome away from me!"  
  
"No chance." Inuyasha said giving out a snort.  
  
"Then I am going to tell." He turned around and started to walk again.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What is the catch?" Inuyasha asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"You can't talk, flirt or sit next to Kagome tomorrow at school."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Ok, bye bye mutt-face!" Koga yelled then sped off. Kagome appeared behind Inuyasha hearing nothing of the conversation.  
  
"Why, hello Kagome." Inuyasha said in a gentle voice.  
  
"Kon'nichi wa, Inuyasha-kun" Kagome said while bowing her head, but Inuyasha took his hand and put it under Kagome's chin and lifted her face up to meet his.  
  
"Kagome..."Inuyasha said in a sad voice.  
  
"Nani, Inuyasha, nya?"  
  
"I...I won't be able to talk to you or sit next to you at school tomorrow." Inuyasha said in a really sad voice.  
  
"Oh... But you can still play with me after school, nya?"  
  
"I can. Koga didn't saying anything about not being with you after school so...."  
  
"Did Koga set this up?" Kagome asked a bit hurt.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh ok." Inuyasha and Kagome went home hand in hand. When Inuyasha arrived to her house, he kissed Kagome quickly and walked away blushing. 'Why did he do that?' Kagome thought to herself. Kagome turned towards the house and spotted Sango and Rin looking through the little hole in the door.  
  
"SANGO! RIN! YOU ARE DEAD!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"HELP!" Sango and Rin yelled.  
  
The Next Day Kagome woke Sango and Rin by hitting them on the head hard. I mean HARD!  
  
"KAGOME, THAT FUCKING HURT!" The both yelled.  
  
"THAT WAS FOR PEEKING ON MY, NYA."  
  
"YOU DID NOT HAVE TO DO IT SO HARD!"  
  
"WHATEVER!"  
  
"KAGOME, GET BACK HERE!"  
  
"I'LL WACK YOU AGAIN."  
  
"NEVERMIND!" They yelled. Kagome walked into her room, finding a sparkled letter on the table.  
  
"Ooooooooooooo, nya." Kagome said while going to get the letter. She opened the latter and read it.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
We hope for you and your group for you to sing at the Sakura Blossom Festival. We hope to you hear from you and please call once you get an answer: . We will give you the lyrics once you call and if you accept. This is your only chance, angels.  
  
Signed,  
  
Naraku  
  
GIRLS, GIRLS! I HAVE GREAT NEWS, NYA!" Kagome yelled. Rin and Sango ran into her room.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!"  
  
"WE GET TO BE IN A BAND AT TOKYO UNIVERSITY." Kagome shouted while hugging her sisters.  
  
"YEAH!" The two angel's yell.  
  
"I AM GOING TO CALL!"  
  
"Ok." Rin said. Kagome called the number that was on the paper she received on the fax machine and a piece of paper came out.  
  
The New World  
  
Tell me nanimo wakaranai no demo  
  
You say itsumo sonna kotoba mo  
  
Surechigau dake no You find another way  
  
Owatteku sekai wo tobidashite You know?  
  
Hello Hello Its a New World  
  
Hikari yori hayaku monokuro no supiido de  
  
Hello Hello Its a New World  
  
Jikan yori tooku kakenukeru You?fre so far away  
  
Baby remoneedo nagesuteta no mou  
  
Too sweet chokoreeto hobattetara  
  
Sukoshizutsu tokeru hitokakera de  
  
Kawarihajimeru So slow  
  
Can't you feel it everywhere?  
  
Hello Hello Mr. Moonlight  
  
Arifureta yoru wo nana-iro ni nurikaete  
  
Hello Hello Mr. Moonlight  
  
Tsukiakari abite kasoku-suru  
  
Drivin?f through the night  
  
Hello Hello Its a New World  
  
Hikari yori hayaku monokuro no supiido de  
  
Hello Hello Its a New World  
  
Jikan yori tooku kakenukeru You?fre so far away  
  
Hello Hello Mr. Moonlight  
  
Arifureta yoru wo nana-iro ni nurikaete  
  
Hello Hello Mr. Moonlight  
  
Tsukiakari abite kasoku-suru  
  
Drivin through the night  
  
Hello Hello Its a New World  
  
Hikari Yori Hayaku monochro no spped de  
  
Hello Hello Its a New World  
  
Jikan yori tooku kakenukeru Your so far away.  
  
A/N Thank you all for reviewing! I would like to thank ClumsyGoth for her help!  
  
Chapter written by: Rena Proofread by: ClumsyGoth 


	6. Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: He's already owned  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews and I hope you leave some more soon.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Hello?" Kagome asked while going to the door.  
  
"It is me, Inuyasha." He replied. Kagome opened the door then motioned him to come in. Inuyasha had just gotten out of school and figured he would go to see Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Do you think we would go to the park today?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Sure, just wait a minute for me to change ok?"  
  
"Year, sure." Kagome walked to her room and gathered a pair of cloths then went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower so Inuyasha wouldn't loose his patience. She stepped out and began to dry off. Once she finished she put on a white skirt and a pink halter-top. She then walked back down after applying clear lip gloss and noticed that Inuyasha was paying with Sango's FFX-2.  
  
"What took you so long Kag?" He asked not turning away from the screen.  
  
"I was taking a shower. Couldn't you hear or were your doggy ears broken?"  
  
"Feh, whatever. Can we go now?" He asked whining.  
  
"Why do you keep on being rude.?!" Kagome shouted putting her hands on her hips.  
  
No answer.  
  
" Fine then, I'm going."  
  
"Hey wench! Wait for me!" Inuyasha yelled getting up from the floor then running out the door.  
  
"My name is Kagome not wench! Now catch me if you can!" Kagome yelled as she flew into the sky. Inuyasha could only think "WOW" at that time. She now had white silky wings, a halo over her head, and a bells around her feet, head, and hands.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Nani?" Kagome asked while going down then folding her wing once she landed. Suddenly her bells vanished along with the halo over her head. Lastly, her wings folded back. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand then started walking to the park.  
  
"Kagome wait." Inuyasha said as stopped.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome asked stopping then looking over at him.  
  
"Do you want to sit over there? Inuyasha asked pointing at a cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha and Kagome walked under the tree then sat down. Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw someone who looked like Kagome. When he heard his name being called he knew it was Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha-Kun!" Kikyo yelled while running toward him then hugged him by the neck.  
  
"What is it now Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked in a harsh voice.  
  
"I just wanted to know why you weren't picking up your phone."  
  
"I wasn't home now get the hell off of me!"  
  
"Awww, Inu-kun is being mad at me." Kikyo said in a sad voice.  
  
"Whatever just leave Kagome and me alone will ya."  
  
"Fine then Inuyasha-kun." Kikyo stood up and left. Soon the moonlight began to show.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slowly.  
  
"Yes Inu-kun, nya?"  
  
"Uh...Nevermind."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"What are you doing." He asked turning to her.  
  
"Just looking at the moonlights reflection in the lake." She replied softly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Inuyasha, do you like Kikyo?" Kagome asked not wanting the answer to be yes.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because, oh nevermind."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Sango told me to give this to you. Here." Inuyasha reached into his pocket then pulled out a piece of paper then handed it to Kagome. It read:  
  
Kagome,  
  
Come to the beach house, which I have rented and bring a guy along because we are having a vacation and it has to be a guy that can see you. I hope you pick a nice one. Rin picked Sesshomaru and I picked Miroku. If you picked Inuyasha, then please make him behave. Tomorrow you can go out and buy a swimsuit.  
  
Love always,  
  
Sango  
  
"What was the note about?"  
  
"A beach house that Sango rented and she wants me to bring you along."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"And can you come with me too buy swimsuit tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure." Kagome leaned onto his shoulder then fell into a peaceful sleep with her back on the cherry blossom tree.  
  
"She looks pretty when she sleeps." Inuyasha said then took his jacket off and placed it on the sleeping angel. He watched her for five more minutes then laid his head on the cherry blossom trunk and fell fast asleep.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.........!" Kagome yelled when she noticed Inuyasha was next to her sleeping.  
  
"OOOOOOOWWWWW! That hurt me ears wench!" Inuyasha yelled for her to stop.  
  
"Oh sorry." Kagome said in a gentle voice.  
  
"You are forgiven." Inuyasha said then heard Kikyo call out his name again.  
  
"Inuyasha dear! I have come."  
  
"Go away Kikyo." Inuyasha said in a bored voice.  
  
"Why can't I stay?"  
  
"Because Kagome and I are going to go somewhere."  
  
"Can I come too?"  
  
"NO!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the same time then blushed.  
  
"Awww, please?" Kikyo begged.  
  
"Nope." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Fine then." Kikyo stomped away leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.  
  
"Let's hurry because I have a concert to go to." Kagome said standing up then brushed her cloths off.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha stood up then took Kagome's hand and began to walk to the cloth's store to buy a bathing suit. They each bought three suits. Kagome bought some other cloths also.  
  
"Inuyasha I think you should buy some more clothe since you're going to be staying there for a month."  
  
"Alright." Inuyasha picked out some more cloths. They paid for their belongings then went to Kagome's house.  
  
"I am home and I brought Inuyasha home also!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kagome, did you get the cloth?!" Rin and Sango asked running into the living room.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And the boys too."  
  
"Yeah even though you didn't mention it in the letter but I knew you would have liked me to." The angel's ran upstairs and changed into their cloths for their concert.  
  
"Finished!" They yelled then ran downstairs. Kagome wore a white skirt and a red halter showing most of her back. Sango wore a hot pink skirt and a white shirt. Rin wore a yellow skirt and a pink tank top. The girls saw the guys begin to drool when they saw them.  
  
"I wonder who will be on the concert and....  
  
To Be Continued...........  
  
Chapter written by: Rena Proofread by: ClumsyGoth 


End file.
